


Mr. Funtime's Tickle Temptation

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Other, Tickle Fights, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction winner from Furaffinity.When Liz volunteers to go on a live games how where she must fight her way out of a handful of tickling torments, she doesn't realize how far in over her head she actually is ...





	Mr. Funtime's Tickle Temptation

There were many people who underestimated the difficulty of Mr. Funtime’s Tickle Temptation—a gameshow that was slotted nearly in the time frame between nine and ten at night on the East Coast, not quite prime time but definitely something that people stayed awake for watching. The challenges were simple: contestants worked their way through a series of tickling challenges, each worse than the last. If the contestant didn’t tap out, then they’d go on to win fabulous prizes; if they couldn’t handle it, then…. Well, they were disqualified, and in some cases, reportedly never heard from again.

Liz was absolutely convinced the stories were a load of nonsense—and the prizes offered by the game show were far too much to turn up. She couldn’t refuse the chance to sign up for it when the gameshow rolled into her town, and she was waiting on her heels as they prepped her. A little styling for her hair, a little make up to make her glitz for the camera a little more, and she was being rushed out onto a stage to the signals of flashing lights in her face and the big boom of showbiz music blaring as the studio audience started to filter into the bleacher-like seats aligned on the outside of the game show filming area. For her challenge, she had been shuffled into a skin-tight swimsuit, leaving every inch of her sides exposed in the two holes along her waist up to where it fastened just under her arms, and covering her breasts and groin region. The rest would be 

It was a little overwhelming, but she immediately came face to face with Mr. Funtime himself, the grinning man whose unnaturally broad smile had always unnerved her a little, but he was quickly turning to face the crowd with nothing short of a grand, sweeping gesture. “Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to tonight’s show—tonight we have a stunning spectacle of four different contestants! The rules are the same. Each of the four contestants will go in order—but the rewards will decrease for the other contestants the longer the first one plays! To spice things up, the other three contestants will be able to make the game much more difficult for our first contestant, Liz! Everyone give her a round of applause!”

Liz could hear the crowd starting to go wild for her, but she knew that it was a farce at best—they wanted to see her fail, just like the other three contestants, looking on from the sidelines, wanted to see her fail. She was going to do her best to ‘disappoint’ them by breaking their expectations, but she was confident in herself as she moved up to the main stage. The three contestants after her, a wild-eyed hyena, a lazy but sinister looking koala, and an intimidating bear man whose paws were stretched wide with claws extended. She wasn’t sure if those claws would tickle her more, or maybe eviscerate her. 

“Our first contestant is Liz, who comes to us from a mysterious origin! Wave to all of your family, Liz, because they’re going to remember this for a very long time!” the taunting voice of Mr. Funtime echoed as he gave a grand gesture to her on the stage. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his taunting, drawing some excited boos from the crowd over what her fate was going to be. 

The obstacle course was the same every time, a long hallway full of writhing tentacles and holes in which hands of all shapes and sizes protruded from the sides. She knew that at least three sets of those hands were the other contestants, and she would be grabbed as much as possible. At her mark, though, she felt Mr. Funtime’s wriggling fingers work their way down her back, drawing a muffled snicker from her, before she heard the buzzer go off. She started at a dead run through the long hallway full of long, tickling devices and fingers, tentacles worming their way in a ghostlike trail against the exposed fur of her sides, along her thighs, and against her neck. Liz let out a small squeak of surprise as she felt the pressure there, drawing a few shaking laughs from her opened mouth as she staggered. For a moment, the hands gripped at her, holding her in place as wriggling devices brushes and teased across her body. For a moment she struggled, laughing in a quick bark of a noise as she flailed and tugged at the hands, trying to free herself. It was only the start, and if she backed out or tapped out now, then she’d never live it down. Eventually, taking forceful steps that pulled her from the restraining arms of the tight hallway, she managed to work her way, step by step, through the passage while her laughter echoed through the studio, each little howl as her voice rang out in laughter that made the corners of her eyes start to prick with warmth. 

After what felt like an hour, but was truly only a manner of a few minutes of her stumbling and staving off laughter that would leave her too winded and breathless to move any further, she finally managed to pull herself out of the hallway. From there, the game show persisted in wandering hallways that lead to different rooms. Overall, it was a maze that she would have to work her way through before she succumbed to the increasingly fierce displays of tickling power. 

The first hallway she took she bolted left, praying that the first room she came to wouldn’t be heavily trapped. To her delight, it as a minor trap, just a wriggling floor full of creatures that looked like small, purple worms. In her confidence at making it past the first step, she knew she could cross the room in leaps and bounds—until she actually put her feet down on the wriggling creatures that covered every inch of the floor. Barefoot for the duration of the challenge, they writhed and squirmed against every inch of the soles of her feet, taking her by surprise as she gave a slight yelp, falling down from the strange, squishy texture. Though she had thought she could just traverse them under foot, she hadn’t expected for her foot to sink to her ankle in the field of writhing mini-tentacles, and the though her fall was buffered by the carpet of the same, writhing mass. Immediately the tips of the tentacles wormed and writhed against every bit of flesh they could reach. While the sensation against the bare sole of her feet had been enough to start her laughing immediately. She tried to roll off of her belly, so that the wriggling sensation against her stomach and chest would stop, though the minute she did, the little creatures saw the window to sneak into the open windows of her swimsuit, squirming directly against her stomach and sides with little way to get them out, since every time she moved the laughter leaving her lips left her weak with the force it took to even draw in a breath with how much she was letting it slip out in laughter, as well. Her hands busied themselves with stopping her crawl to try and fish the creatures out of her swim suit, but before she could get them out, several more would work their way in. 

She knew then that if she stayed in this pit, sinking slowly into the creatures that were making her jaw ache with how hard she was laughing, she would be tapping out. Her brain was getting fuzzy, and she focused on one thing—half swimming through the creatures, even though that dragged their wiggling little bodies up against the curve of her arm pits. She could see the doorway, and in a final leap to drag herself out of the pit, she launched herself into the hallway. Her laughing didn’t stop there, though, and she rolled onto her back, kicking free any lingering creatures while she dragged the ones that had worked their way into her swimsuit out as well. Her fur was disheveled and her hair a mess when she finally sat back up. She was light headed now, but she wasn’t about to give up on her mission just yet. 

Looking haggard and exhausted, she moved forward through the hallways, a little lost and turned around at this point, her earlier hubris now having her stamina on low reserve in her effort to escape the creature room. 

She found another room, seemingly empty, but after her underestimation of the creature room, she couldn’t be too careful. Her steps padded slowly into the stone-floor and walled room; she didn’t know how the surroundings were so realistic in a filming studio, but she wasn’t aware that there was much more to meet the eye about Mr. Funtime’s set up than what she originally realized. As she took a few steps into the room, she thought herself safe. It was empty, surely, and as she started to progress forward, she believed she was making it to the end.

Half way through, she stepped on a little latch—something in the wall snapped, and stone peeled away to reveal chains; by some force of enchantment or technology that Liz didn’t understand, the chains shot out, cuffing her wrists and ankles to the spot. The stone wall splits, and in the same, smooth motion, she finds herself being dragged off of the ground and hung in the air by the chains. 

From a hidden passage way, Mr. Funtime appeared, a broad and unsettling grin planted firmly on his expression. There was something unnerving about the way she could see all of his wolfish teeth bared at once, and she started to tug at the chains immediately.

“It looks like you’ve fallen into my final trap,” He mused, dragging his finger, tipped with a long claw up the curve of her chin. “You know what that means. Our other contestants will have a solid ten minutes to get you to crack so their own rewards increase. If they fail, you walk right through that final door. If you surrender, your prize is forfeit.” His eyes were shining, and suddenly, she caught the other contestants entering through the same hidden passage way, malicious determination in their eyes. The hyena was the first to get started, using her bare hands as she reached out to wriggle her fingers along the wolf’s vulnerable sides, making a trail up and down from her arm pits. 

Liz’s laughter started immediately, but hse tried to insist to herself that she could survive this, even as her body started squirming from where it hung helplessly from the chains connected to the ceiling. She gasped for air, and despite her struggling and worming around, it seemed the bear was next, using a long, pale feather he’d gotten for just the occasion. He moved down to his knees, using the vulnerable way she couldn’t kick her feet up from the cuffs on her ankles to seize one leg, tickling the feather across the soles of her feet. This made the sensation that much worse, since she couldn’t kick out to stop the brush of the feather along her feet. Her laughter was devolving into a desperate howl, 

Not to be left out, the koala finally moved forward, taking his sweet delight in using those sharp claws to tease the curve of her neck and the front of her throat down her collarbone. All three hands focusing her at once, with her will almost broken, was too much.

“I forfeit!” She cried out, barely able to draw in the breath to concede her place in the game show. With the magic words, she could swear she heard the audience cheer in the distance, and the three other contestants backed off, and the malicious grin spread on Mr. Funtime’s features again.

“And we have our first defeat! You stay right here. We’ve got to get back to the show.”

“What?” Liz started to ask, her eyes widening as she watched the other three leave, and Mr. Funtime’s grin began to fade into the darkness of the hallway she didn’t manage to make it to before she’s given up. “Let me down, I lost!”

Before he was completely gone, Liz felt a chill to her core at his next words:

“No, my dear, our game is just beginning.”


End file.
